Charmed Again (novel)
Charmed Again is the 11th novel of the Charmed novels. A novelization by Elizabeth Lenhard based on the episodes "Charmed Again, Parts 1-2". It is written by Brad Kern and has additional scenes. Summary In this night and in this hour I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring back my sister, Bring back the Power of Three. Piper and Phoebe Halliwell are devastated by the loss of their big sister, Prue. But even in their grief they can't forget that they, too, are in mortal danger. The power of the Charmed Ones has been broken, leaving them prey to every form of evil. Even Leo, their Whitelighter, and Cole, Phoebe's demon boyfriend, can't protect them. In frustration and despair, Piper casts a spell to summon a lost witch and bring back her beloved Prue. The spell does work, but not as Piper intended. A lost witch is found—heir to a shocking Halliwell family secret. But can Piper and Phoebe persuade her to assume her powers and complete the Power of Three? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's half-demon boyfriend. He is known as Belthazor in the Underworld and has the powers of Shimmering and Energy Balls. Support *'The Source of All Evil:' The one who rules the Underworld and all manners of supernatural evil. His powers are so great even demons fear them. *'Shane:' Paige's boyfriend. *'Bob Cowan:' Paige's boss. *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector at San Francisco Police Department, who knows the sisters are witches. *'Jake Grisanti:' The man accused of hitting his son. *'Carol Grisanti:' Jake's wife, the true culprit in the child abuse. *'Patty Halliwell:' The sisters' late mother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Penny Halliwell:' The sisters' late grandmother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Sister Agnes:' The nun who brought Paige to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews when she was an infant. *'The Source's Oracle:' The evil Oracle who foresaw Paige's arrival. She is quite skilled in Divination. *'Inspector Cortez:' Darryl's partner, who believes the sisters are the ones responsible for the recent murders after witnessing their magic. Minor *'Shax:' The Source's personal assassin with Aerokinesis and Whirling. He was the one who killed Prue and tried to kill Paige. *'Victor Bennett:' Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's father. He came back for Prue's funeral. Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The oldest Charmed One, who lost her life to the demon Shax. She had the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. *'Sam Wilder:' Paige's biological father and Patty's former Whitelighter. *'Mr. and Mrs. Matthews:' Paige's adoptive parents, who died in a car accident. *'Grisanti Son:' The Grisantis' son. The Source changed into his form in attempt to turn Paige evil. *'Dr. Griffiths:' The doctor Prue sacrificed her life to protect, only to meet the same end moments after. Magical Notes Book of Shadows To Call a Lost Witch :Put the following Ingredients in a Silver Mortar: :A pinch of rosemary :a sprig of Cypress :A yarrow root. :Grind with a Pestle while chanting: :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. :Spill the blood of the Caller into mortar :and continue chanting: :Blood to blood, I summon thee :Blood to blood, return to me. To Summon the Dead :Place five candles in a loose circle on the floor, light the candles and then Chant: :Hear these words, hear my cry. :Spirit from the other side, :Come to me, I summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. Shax Vanquishing Spell :Evil winds that blows :that which forms below. :No longer may you dwell. :Death takes you with this spell. Enchantment Spell :Speak these words to Enchant an Object :Magic forces, far and wide, :Enchant these so those can't hide. :Allow this witch to use therein, :So she may reveal the evil within. Spells To Bring Back a Lost Sister :In this night and in this hour, :I call upon the ancient power. :Bring back my sister, bring back the Power of Three. To Send One Away :Take him back, :Take him away. :Remove him now, :Don't let him stay. :We call the spirits to help undo :And send him off to Timbuktu. Powers *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige. *'Healing:' Used by Leo and Paige. *'Shimmering:' Used by Cole. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Cole. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Penny. *'Flaming:' Used by the Source. *'Optical Energy Blasts:' Used by the Source. *'Possession:' Used by the Source. *'Divination:' Used by the Oracle. *'Sensing:' Used by the Source, Cole, and the gargoyles. *'Sonic Scream:' Used by gargoyles. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Demonic Bounty Hunters. *'Whirling:' Used by Shax. *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Shax. Notes and Trivia *This is the first Charmed novel to involve Paige Matthews and Cole Turner. **Subsequently, Patty Halliwell and Penny Halliwell also make their first novel appearances. *First cover features of Leo Wyatt and Cole Turner. International titles *'French: '''La Sorcière perdue ''(Lost Witch) *'Spanish (Spain):' Embrujadas de nuevo ('Charmed' of New) *'Russian:' Vnov' zakoldovannyje (Enchanted Again) livre11m.JPG|French cover of the book 1004922431.jpg|Russian cover of the book Embrujadas de nuevo.jpg|Spanish (Spain) cover of the book Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise